


A good cause

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Dorcadoc (Caradoc Dearborn/Dorcas Meadowes) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Indeed.
Relationships: Caradoc Dearborn/Dorcas Meadowes
Series: Dorcadoc (Caradoc Dearborn/Dorcas Meadowes) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151885





	A good cause

Our tale begins in Caradoc and Dorcas Dearborn's mansion. They're discussing how they can help out in the aftermath of the first wizarding war.

Dorcas said, "We must use our position in society for the greater good, darling."

Caradoc nodded and asked, "How do we go about that?"

Dorcas replied, "Well, it is abundantly clear that we must somehow use our immense wealth to aid our side."

Caradoc smiled slightly. "You hate charity, yet you would happily donate some of our wealth now?"

Dorcas sighed. "This is a good cause."

Caradoc responded, "I agree wholeheartedly with you, dear. Let us use our wealth for good."


End file.
